The present invention relates to a system for analyzing the action of, e.g., a user who is carrying a portable terminal on the basis of information acquired from the portable terminal.
Information representing the date/time and position of a visit, and in some cases, information of a transport facility used need often be recorded as a daily action record.
In such a case, the user makes a note on the self action in a pocketbook or the like, or inputs the daily action to a personal computer or the like after he/she goes back to the office. In recent years, a portable terminal is becoming popular, and instead of writing the action in the pocketbook, the action record may be sometimes input to the portable terminal.
The operation of writing the daily action record in the pocketbook or inputting it to the personal computer is cumbersome. In addition, the writing or data input operation is often forgotten, so no accurate action record can be made.